


McHanzo oneshots

by Anonymous_Writer12



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, How McCree Lost His Arm, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Wingfic, Wings, nothing bad though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: A collection of Mchanzo short storiesChapter1- McCree wakes with phantom arm pains and Hanzo comforts himChapter2- Hanzo shuts McCree up with kissesChapter 3- Wings!





	1. Phantom Pains

Hanzo awoke in a haze, the kind of haze you only find yourself in at 3 am. The haze left quickly when he realized what had woken him up, Jesse shaking and crying in his arms. His lover being tormented by haunting memories and nightmares he's undoubtedly seen before.  
"Jesse," he whispered, trying to gently wake the cowboy up. Jesse's eyes shot open and he gasped for air. "Hey, hey, calm down, just breathe with me." Hanzo spoke softly, rubbing Jesse's back slowly, knowing it calmed him.  
After a while Jesse began to calm down, resting his head on Hanzo's shoulder, curling up against Hanzo's form.  
"Are you ok?" Hanzo muttered, his concern clear in his eyes.  
Jesse nodded, "phantom pains,"  
Hanzo felt a familiar anger return to him. He didn't know how Jesse lost his arm, but he was furious at whoever was responsible, whoever had hurt his Jesse McCree. He was jumped out of his thoughts by Jesse's bitter laughter,  
"You probably wonder how this mess happened, right?"  
"Jesse," Hanzo sighed, "you don't need to tell me if it hurts you to talk abo-"  
"No." Jesse interrupted "I need to tell you, it might help chase off the nightmares for tonight."  
There was silence for a bit before Jesse spoke again.  
"As you know I got caught in Deadlock back when I was younger, before Reyes took me in and I joined Blackwatch. Well, a while after Overwatch had ended. I found myself back in Deadlock territory, and I ran into an, old friend, for lack of better term." Jesse paused, sighing before continuing "She ran, still runs, Deadlock. She comes from a rich family, she kept her robot butler when she left that life behind her. She wasn't so keen on seeing me again, she looked a bit tipsy too, and, she ordered my arm to be chopped right off. Don't remember much after she said that, woke up in a hospital with Angie and Genji standing over me." Jesse's voice shook when he finished the story, he looked close to breaking again.  
Hanzo brushed Jesse's hair out of his face, pressing a kiss to his lover's forehead.  
"I'm happy you trusted me with that story, Anata." he murmured comfortingly. He wrapped his arms around Jesse, letting the cowboy bury his head in Hanzo's chest.  
"I'm gonna kill that bitch if it's the last thing I do." Hanzo growled, getting a sour laugh from his breaking boyfriend.


	2. When he Snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( inspired by this wonderful Tumblr post:https://otp-fanfic-ideas.tumblr.com/post/147889331696/imagine-your-otp )

_I swear to god I am about to murder this man._  
What Hanzo had done to deserve being stuck on a solo mission with one annoyingly attractive cowboy, while he sang christmas charoles, in July, he'd never know. But it was at the same time annoying to all hell, and adorably hot, and he couldn't figure out what to do with this realization.  
They were waiting in their hotel currently, mission complete and them stuck here for the next day or so until their transport arrived. McCree sat, slipping through the holovid channels, singing 'feliz navidad' just loud enough to be annoying.  
Hanzo had been rereading the same line in his book for 15 minutes because he kept getting distracted by his companion's surprisingly good singing.  
"Prospero año y felicidad~" his sweet voice cut through his 'concentration' and Hanzo snapped. He snapped his book closed, making McCree jump and turn towards him. Hanzo stood up from his bed and took the one step needed to reach the other bed in the room and leaning in towards McCree.  
"Hanzo, wha-" he cut McCree off, capturing the self-proclaimed cowboy's lips in a kiss. His mind finally caught up with what he was doing, he was about to pull away when he felt an arm wrap around his neck and pull him closer, McCree deepening the kiss as Hanzo wrapped the arm he wasn't leaning on around McCree's waist.  
Their minds turned off and they focused on eachother, the feeling of their lips moving against the other's, Hanzo slowly moving his hand up McCree's shirt as McCree intertwined his fingers in Hanzo's hair.  
When they pulled away and looked at each other, McCree smiling sweetly at him with the lips Hanzo just kissed so violently.  
"Sweetheart? Mind explaining what that was about? Not that I minded, but,"  
"You kept singing that song, and I honestly wanted you to shut up." Hanzo replied, not moving his face away from McCree's at all.  
McCree laughed, "you could've just asked me to stop."  
"I suppose, but personally I prefer this method."  
"Well, I ain't arguing with you on that fact,"  
A comfortable silence filled the air, for one second, before McCree's voice cut through it.  
"Feliz navidad."  
McCree laughed as Hanzo surged forward and recaptured his partner's lips, both of them falling back on the bed,  
They had plenty of time on their hands anyway.


	3. wings of a feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to write a wingfic, here's my first attempt.

Different cultures say different things about wings, and the different types of wings. Most wings are full of feathers, and of all kinds of colors, shapes, and sizes.   
Of course, some individuals were special, as whenever there are ways to be different, fate will find a way to screw people over.  
Some have asked Hanzo if his wings are meant to be like a dragon's, because of his family. He was pretty sure these people didn't realize that Eastern dragons don't typically have wings.   
Plus, his wings resembled that of bats much more than a dragon's wings.   
He kept them hidden away for the most part, not wanting to draw unnecessary (and most of the time unwanted) attention to his unique wings.   
The first time anyone in the newly reformed Overwatch even saw his wings, was when Talon blew up his perch, it was a simple recon mission, just him Genji, McCree, and Dr.Zeigler, but Talon proved to be annoying.   
Of course, Genji already knew about his unique wings (they envied each other when they were younger, Genji envied his special wings, Hanzo envied his pretty feathers.) and Dr.Zeigler had found out when he was forced into the required check-up of every agent.   
McCree was impressed, he said it reminded him of big ass bats he'd found in his houses attic once, beautiful and misunderstood creatures he called them.   
Hanzo wasn't so sure that that description applied to him.  
***  
The first time he saw McCree's wings, it was something.   
It wasn't even in a high stakes scenario, it was early morning, the sun just coming over the horizon.  
Hanzo walked up the steps to the top of watchpoint, where a sparsely furnished patio lay, a safe haven for most of the inhabitants of the watchpoint when they wanted to escape. He opened the door quietly, only to find the resident cowboy leaning on the railing, his usual attire replaced with an old t-shirt and sweats.   
Rust colored feathered wings poked out of his shirt, folded neatly and tucked close to McCree's sides. The feathers look ruffled, the way someone might fluff up when mad or uncomfortable, hanzo could see cigar smoke floating up into the sky from behind McCree's form.   
Hanzo was taken aback by the beauty of the wings, wings reminding him of a simple songbird one might catch a glimpse of in the early morning.   
McCree's posture was guarded, though he didn't seem to notice Hanzo's presence, Hanzo carefully crept forward as to not startle his fellow agent, slowly unfurling his wings and keeping them open and unthreatening. He came up slowly, but not quietly enough to make sure McCree knew he was there, the man's posture shifting slightly when he saw the archer.   
Hanzo came and stood next to him, far enough away so that their wings wouldn't touch but close enough to talk.   
"I don't normally see you this time in the morning, McCree."  
"Yeah, I ain't normally an early riser," McCree replied, breathing out some more smoke, (Dr.Zeigler's lectures weren't doing much to deter McCree's habits, though he did try a few times) he offered no explanation as to why he decided to be 'an early riser', though Hanzo knew better than to pry into people's business.   
"Well, we all have those days," Hanzo paused "wanna join me in the practice range? Best outta three?"   
McCree smirked "loser pays for some drinks?"  
Hanzo shrugged "why not, I don't plan on losing."   
McCree scoffed, snuffing out his cigar and turning to face Hanzo, "we'll see about that."   
***  
Hanzo muttered incoherent curses as Genji's words from earlier played in his mind.  
"You like him, brother, don't kid yourself."   
Hanzo had of course denied it, but the more time passed the more he realized Genji was correct.   
When had he become so smitten that the thought of McCree was enough to make him happy? The sight of the cowboy and his ridiculous (adorable) hat and spurs and serape make him smile? The sound of that too thick to be real southern accent make him laugh under his breath?  
He was too caught in his own mind to notice the very devil he was thinking about approaching him from behind.   
"Surprise darlin'."  
Hanzo definitely did not jump, causing him to stumble, making McCree try to catch him, and only making the two of them fall into a pile of limbs on the floor.   
"Shit, sorry Han, didn't mean to scare ya so badly." McCree muttered, chuckling at the end of his sentence.   
Hanzo quickly sat up, his face heating up and him turning away from McCree in an attempt to hide his blush "no, it is my fault, I should've been paying better attention to my surroundings."   
Of course McCree saw his flustered state and had to get an evil (hot) smirk on his face   
"Well now, is our resident archer embarrassed about this?" McCree taunted, making his voice lower and leaning his head onto Hanzo's shoulder.   
"No, and I do not recommend teasing me." Hanzo denied, his red face betraying him and turning redder.   
"Well, based on your adorably red face there I'd beg to differ, partn-"   
Hanzo turned and pressed a small kiss onto McCree's forehead, effectively shutting the other man up.  
"You do not want to rouse the dragon, Jesse."   
With that Hanzo got up and left, as soon as he turned the corner he leaned against the wall and let his brain catch up to what had just happened.  
Why on earth had he done that?  
***  
Hanzo entered the room as quietly as possible, not wanting his late return from a mission disturb Jesse's sleep. He managed to quietly walk through the room, change out of his dirty clothes, and brush his teeth before the sound of a muffled groan put him on alert again.   
He quietly rushed into the room and noticed Jesse flinch in his dream, he quickly walked over and saw a distressed look on his sleeping lover's face.   
"Jesse," he murmured, placing a hand on the other man's shoulder, pulling it back as Jesse awoke with a flinch. "Hey, anata, it's ok, I'm here." he continued, laying down next to Jesse and wrapping his arms around the other man, letting him bury his face in the crook of his neck.   
He brought his wings out and wrapped them around the both of them sheltering them from the world.  
He wasn't sure how long had gone by before Jesse calmed down, pulling his own wings out of hiding and letting them rub up against Hanzo's.   
Hanzo kept one arm gently wrapped around his partner, moving the other one to pet the majestic wings. Jesse relaxed into Hanzo's arms, pressing his wing closer to Hanzo's hand, a silent request for more. Hanzo smiled and used his other hand to caress the other wing, Jesse practically melted into him.   
"Better?"   
Jesse nodded, already beginning to drift off again, Hanzo only stopped when he was sure the other man was asleep, before quickly nodding off himself.


End file.
